Becoming A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Arctus along with Snowgre and Arctus's son Nikko move to Duloc but Nikko is finding the move hard especially when his Dad wants to date but will he feel part of the family with help from Snowgre and some new friends?


**Becoming A Family**

**A/N Hey guys.**

**This popped into my head while listening to the Spectular! soundtrack on my I Pod and Nikko reminds me of Snowgre with his tude and his singing but in this fic he along with his grown up son Arctus along with Arctus's son Nikko are moving to Duloc to be closer to the other members of the family but Nikko isn't very happy especially when his Dad wants to find another wife but Nikko wants things to stay the way they are but I'm still working on Beginnings Of A Bond.**

**I hope other people enjoy.**

It was the last week of August and in Snowia big things were happening.

Arctus along with Snowgre and Arctus's son Nikko were moving to Duloc near Shrek's swamp because they felt it was better for Nikko but more so for Arctus but Nikko was worried about moving to an new place.

He was twelve but thirteen in December but looked like his father and Snowgre but he had many friends but was nervous.

He was very shy around new people and places but friendly, caring, musical and creative but had self esteem problems and low confidence.

He had been snow boarding with his friends while his Dad and Uncle Snowgre were moving things out of their house.

He was wearing goggles on his white furry head and sweat was running down his blue skinned face.

He loved snow boarding but had a feeling there was no snow in Duloc.

He sighed as he and his friends were snow boarding down a steep hill but didn't want to move because he loved it here in Snowia but upset he wouldn't graduate to middle school with his friends but Arctus had assured him he was going to middle school in Duloc.

Arctus was worried about Nikko's feelings about the move but Snowgre had been helping him deal with that and bonding with Nikko through the things he loved.

Snowgre hoped he'd like it in Duloc.

Arctus noticed it was nearly sunset.

"Snowg go get Nikko.

It's nearly dinner time." Arctus told his father.

Snowgre nodded as he went off to find his grand son........

* * *

Nikko laughed as he and his friends were having a snowball war but was a little sad.

He'd miss things like this when they moved to Duloc because he knew there wasn't a lot of snow there apart from winter but his friends had given him a few going away presents and cards but they would miss him.

But they moaned seeing Snowgre.

"Aww _man!_

Does Nikko have to go home?" one of the kids asked.

"Yep he does.

We've a few things to do before we move tomorrow.

Maybe we'll come visit." Snowgre answered as he laughed while having snowballs thrown at him.

"I'll see ya sometime." Nikko said laughing as he left with his uncle.

But Snowgre knew he hated leaving his friends behind but knew he'd make friends in Duloc but he sighed as they entered the house.

* * *

Arctus noticed that Nikko was quiet while eating dinner.

They were having Chinese which was both Snowgre and Nikko's favourite meal along with some Japanese foods but he knew his son was nervous about moving to somewhere new but smiled.

He remembered when they'd moved here.

Nikko was a little ogre back then but had been nervous but then he made friends and this place felt like home to him but he understood how hard it was for him to move away from somewhere that had been home to them for so long but hoped Nikko would adjust like he had here.

* * *

Later that night Nikko couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind and was afraid.

But he got an idea grabbing his snow board and his goggles.

He dressed in warm clothes and snuck out through the window.

He wanted to have some fun before the morning and snow boarding relaxed him when he was stressed out like now.

He knew his father would be mad but Snowgre let him do that.

Nikko smiled feeling free as he felt the wind through his fur.

He hoped things would be better in Duloc as he noticed it was nearly sun rise.

He then climbed into his room through the window and got ready.........

* * *

Snowgre and Arctus noticed Nikko was asleep as the carriage left Snowia.

"_He was out last night snow boarding._

_I don't blame him."_ Snowgre thought.

He knew how it felt to be moving to an new place but would tell Nikko later........


End file.
